Connected
by uchihaaxhyuugaa
Summary: Hinata was tasked to look after Sasuke and now she had to go on a solo mission with him, and only him. /Rated M for language & kinkiness [Sasuhina]
1. Chapter 1

She was weak. The way she lumbered around his apartment made him knew that she was one of them.

He was infuriated. The moment he stepped into Konoha after a couple of years, the villagers as well as those shinobis grimaced. He could not care less. He expected it.

The sun drowned into the mountains slowly, casting light shadows on the walls of his apartment. Two shadows. He could not be bother about her. She was one of them who disliked him and probably grimaced when his back was facing her. He was just too tired to be bothered about anything.

Looking at the sun through his bow window, he noticed the first snow had fallen. He could not believe he spent the first snowfall of the year with someone.

Everything happened so smoothly ever since. Naruto dragged him to Ichiraku Ramen every single day for the first few weeks and never once stopped talking about his old time crush. He was sick of ramen and sometimes he would just sit there and spaced out. Naruto never changed.

The thought of every fight still lingered in his mind. From the beginning he left with Orochimaru till the last fight he had with his best friend. He regretted every single one of them. However, the battle was over. Everyone grew up including him.

The shinobis pretended like nothing had ever happened. It seemed to Sasuke that it was as if he did not leave Konoha to kill his brother, tried to destroy Konoha and nearly killed his comrades. Everything stayed the same. Ichiraku Ramen was still there and he wondered why did he not destroy it back then. He was sick of being dragged to that place by his best friend.

Nobody talked to him besides Naruto and Sakura. The others of the Rookie Nine spoke to him so rarely that sometimes he thought that they did not acknowledge the fact that he had indeed returned back to Konoha and was now currently living under the same area as them. Kakashi was still reading his pornography comic. Everything stayed almost the same.

Except for one.

Tsunade took a while to convince the villagers for allowing Sasuke to stay. Sasuke did not care at all and intended to leave, not wanting to trouble anyone at the moment. Villagers still shooting looks of disgust towards him every single time he walked on the streets. Sometimes he would just glare at them but it came to a point where he would simply just ignore them because he was used to it. For once, he knew how Naruto actually felt like but it definitely did not make him suddenly want to do something good for the village so that everyone would acknowledge him.

The thoughts of leaving doubled when Tsunade assigned someone to look after him. At first, he thought it was the Anbus who would probably stayed around the trees outside his apartment and looked at him everyday. He knew he could take them down within a second and he wanted to. Their presence irritated him. He was just too tired; the villagers would feel safer anyways and again, he did not want to trouble anyone at the moment.

Then when the busty woman said it would be his friend, he thought it would be Naruto. That was worst because he knew that the blonde would not stop talking and complimenting the pink haired kunoichi and he would be forced to go to Ichiraku with him every single day. He might even mess around his neatly packed apartment. At the thought of it, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Tsunade then added on saying it would be nice to have his friend to look after him because either way, he would be more comfortable and he would not in any other way, feel lonely. Sasuke ignored her words. He did not need anyone's sympathy. He was fine doing all alone.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto barged into his apartment and greeted the dark lavender haired woman the moment he saw her.

The female Hyuuga was the one that Tsunade assigned to him. When she said his friend, he thought it would be Naruto because the loud blonde was his only friend. The others he would say they were simply just acquaintance. Her presence was something he had never really acknowledge before. He had seen her once or twice back when they were in academy but he did not really care for all he thought was revenge and revenge back then.

She was quiet. Too quiet in fact or perhaps he just hung around Sakura too often. It was nice though. She did not talk to him besides the greetings.

Her face turned red instantly at the sight of the loud blonde. She bowed ninety degree and greeted him with her soft timid voice, which annoyed him the most.

"You're leaving already? It's really cold outside." Naruto questioned, moving his way towards the mini kotatsu that was facing the opened bow window. Sasuke was sitting there, sipping his tea.

"Yes, it's a-already sunset." She mumbled while playing with her index fingers.

"Oh," Naruto turned to look at Sasuke for a few seconds, expecting him to at least look at her and give her a nod or something. He did not. "You're not sending her off?"

"It's o-okay." She smiled and shook her head. "I'll leave n-now, Naruto-kun. Bye, U-Uchiha-san." She bid her goodbye and exited the apartment.

"You don't seem to know Hinata." Naruto said, sliding his leg into the kotatsu and immediately felt heavenly. "Jesus, the cold is killing me outside. I wonder when winter will end."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm here to visit you!" Naruto grinned and laid his back down to the floor, sliding into the kotatsu even more.

"My house is probably nearer that's why you decided to drop in for this god damn warmth you're having now." Sasuke postulated nonchalantly and finished his cup of tea.

"No!" Naruto protested. "I'm here to visit you."

"Whatever." Sasuke made his way towards the kitchen and washed his cup.

Ever since the female Hyuuga stepped into his apartment, there was always a scent of lavender lingering around. To be specific, it was the kitchen. It seemed natural on her and he liked the smell much more than cherry blossom or sunflowers or camellias.

"Anyway, how is Hinata?"

Sasuke placed the cup back to its place and dried his hand before making his way back to the kotatsu. He sat beside it, giving Naruto all the space he wanted. "No idea."

"I thought you guys would have know each other pretty well at this moment." Naruto reckoned.

"We don't talk." Sasuke shrugged and laid himself down, his right arm over his eyes, blocking every ray of lights from entering.

"Why?"

"Just because." He replied softly. "She's here for her mission and that's it. I don't think there's a need to talk."

"But you talk to Sakura when she's here. You like Sakura?" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke could feel a soft kick at the side of his hips.

"Shut up." Sasuke sighed softly. "That's because I know Sakura and she wouldn't stop talking. She never stops talking."

"That's what I like about her," Naruto chuckled. "Hinata talks too."

"I don't care."

"You should care,"

Sasuke was too lazy to reply to his sentence so he just kept mum. Hinata was just different from Sakura. She was quiet and never initiated a conversation before. She was polite and respected everyone that was around her. Frankly, he was comfortable around her. It was like as if no one else was home beside him.

"Because I heard that her father wants to marry her off to you."

Sasuke immediately dropped his arm and look at the loud blonde. "What the fuck?"

Naruto nodded. There was silence for a few seconds before he burst out in laughter. "You should totally see that face of yours!"

Upon realizing that it was a joke, the Uchiha grunted and turned himself so that his back was facing the currently laughing hysterically.

"You need jokes in your life. It's too dull." Naruto said. "But really, I would never think of you marrying Hinata."

"I don't even know her. She's weak, for all I know."

"Hinata's not weak!" Naruto snapped instantly, shocking Sasuke for a moment. "She fought Pain and in the Fourth Shinobi War. She is strong."

"She's one of them."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but closed it the next moment, deciding not to tell the loud blonde or he would go all over again about no one hated him and it was just his paranoid thinking taking over him. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"There must be something!" Naruto asked as he sat up.

Sasuke let out a sigh, loud enough for Naruto to hear. "I'm going out for a walk. Stay here if you want but not overnight."

"On such a cold day?" Naruto cocked his brow.

He put on a thick jacket before exiting the apartment, totally ignoring the blonde's words. Tucking his hand into the front pockets of his jacket, he made his way towards the street. The floor was freezing. His hot breath was visible in the cold and no one was on the street beside him and those bright street lamps. He could see from windows that families were together and he envied them.

Taking a deep breath in, he ambled down the streets of Konoha.

The air was colder than usual. He brought his hands up and breath into it, hoping to keep them as warm as possible, only deciding to give up after countless of fruitless attempt. Somehow, he loved the cold against his body and the smell of snow. Snow was falling gently from the dark sky and as far as Sasuke could see, the floor was soon covered in thick blankets of snow, making anyone to have difficulty to walk through it. It was terribly cold.

Sasuke glanced up towards the sky, noticing that the snowfall had gotten heavier. Letting out a deep breath, he made his way towards a tree and leaned against it. He did not want to go home and for some reason, he was craving for some hot miso soup.

"Uchiha-san?"

A soft voice made him opened his eyes. Turning towards the direction of the voice, he knitted his brows together.

"What?" He hated her voice for some reason he could not even explain.

The female hyuuga was standing in front of him, clad in only her usual oversize jacket. Snow had fallen onto her hair, making her looked like as if she had aged a couple of years. She was shivering from the cold for she was continuously breathing into her tiny hands. For a moment, she looked like she was the snow goddess because of her lavender tint eyes. "What is Uchiha-san doing here?"

"I came out for a walk. Go home." Sasuke said offhandedly and looked away from her, hinting her to leave him alone.

"It's too cold for a walk, you s-should go home too." She breath trembled under the cold.

"I want to stay here for a while. Why aren't you home yet?" He questioned softly and glanced at her a few times.

She was shivering so much from the cold yet she was still standing over there, talking to him like as if he would kill her if she did not.

"I left my kunai at your apartment." She replied.

"I suggest that you should go home and come tomorrow to get your kunai. It's too cold."

"It's okay." She smiled.

"Go home, I'm not going to carry you home if you faint. It's too cold and Naruto is in my apartment now."

Sasuke could not differentiate whether was her face red from the cold or his words. Either way, he was annoyed with her obstinacy. She was always so hard headed on everything. She tried too hard and never once will she be appreciated or acknowledge. He never understood why she would not stop doing things for others when she received nothing in return besides simple gestures like giving her many sweet potatoes, which ended up in his place somehow.

She never listened to others and insisted to do things by herself when it was obvious that she could not handle it alone. He was annoyed with this side of hers somehow.

"It's j-just Naruto-kun." She lowered her head, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Just?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, getting even more annoyed by her actions and words. "You obviously like him. Why are you avoiding it? Coward."

She lifted her eyes to meet him. Her brows furrowed. "I'm not a coward." Her voice hardened.

"Then why don't you just tell him? Your actions and everything annoys me so much. Stop doing things for him when he in the first place doesn't even appreciate it." He straightened up and glared at her.

Her eyes never left his. "I just want to do something for him."

"Then why don't you just confess?" His voice got a little louder and he never understood why would this conversation even lead to both parties getting so worked up.

"He likes Sakura-san, isn't it obvious?" Hinata snapped after a few seconds of silence.

It was not like the usual her where she was just speaking in her timid voice and agreeing with everything everyone said. Yet, she raised her voice at him and he was the Uchiha.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tucked his hands back into the pockets of his jacket. "Shut up and go home. I won't dirty your kunai."

"It's okay, I can – "

He cut her off immediately. "I won't fucking accept visitors after sunset."

"I've the rights to go to your house."

She was still so stubborn. He was getting even more annoyed at that moment. Suddenly, she was already pinned against the tree he was leaning against by him. His grip around her collar tightened when she winced at the sudden pain hitting her. "Go home."

"Let g-go, Uchiha-san." She placed her hands on his.

Her hand was cold but it felt like he was holding onto something so fragile and vulnerable. His grip loosened up immediately and he let her go, pulling his hands back and watched as she supported herself by holding onto the tree. He glanced over at her tiny hands. That pair of hands looked as if she had gone through too much in her life.

He pulled his kunai out. "Take mine first, if you needed it so badly."

"I don't need it." She replied softly.

From her words, Sasuke was sure that she was one of them. "Go home before I kill you."

She looked at him. Her eyes showed no fear. She coughed a few times before turning her back against him and making her way towards the direction opposite of his house. He assumed that she decided to go home and wondered would she be okay wearing only her oversized jacket.

* * *

AU: This story I had posted on my cousin's account my mistake, thinking that the acc was mind... Anyway! It's been so long... Still have countless of stories not finished yet and on. I'll try to finish those up but in the mean time, this is my new story..!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Because.**

Hinata sat on one of the two chairs that were in his apartment. She came in late today. It was not because she overslept or because she had something to attend to. Even if she were late, she would usually report it to someone that could deliver the message to the Hokage as well as Sasuke.

She took her book and started reading it though she knew that her mind was not focusing on the book but was on the Uchiha instead. Both of them did not talk ever since the encounter in the middle of the night. She still did her usual greeting to him but he ignored everything she said.

Hinata never got the chance to know Sasuke. For all she knew, he was a handsome ex missing nin (which she had to take care of) that had returned about three months ago. He stayed really low ever since his return and rarely exited his apartment when the sun was up.

He was too quiet. Hinata always thought she was the quiet one and decided to pluck up her courage to initiate a conversation with the stoic Uchiha only to fail countless of times. She decided to give up and only gave greetings now and then.

Ever since their encounter in the middle of the night, Sasuke seemed like he had turned a little colder towards her. She had no idea why but she knew that she disliked the fact that two people were treating each other like as if they were invisible.

"Uchiha-san," she called.

_Maybe I was too soft. _Hinata thought when the Uchiha did not reply.

"Uchiha-san," she called a little louder this time round.

He never turned to glare at her or snapped at her, which she had expected.

"Uchiha-san, did I annoy you again?"

There was no reply and when the female Hyuuga had almost decided to give up again, a soft grunt was heard from the stoic male. "No."

"I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong." Hinata apologized.

"Don't apologized when you've done nothing wrong. You're just annoying. That's it." Sasuke stood up and made his way towards his kitchen. "People like you shouldn't even exist."

Hinata felt a heavy load dropped on her when she heard him. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head a little. "I'm sorry."

She had gotten used to her father's words and she thought she was immune to it.

He stopped in his tracks, sipping onto his water and looked at her. "I already said, don't apologize when you've done nothing wrong."

She nodded her head, not even bothering to argue back with him because she had no idea why but she knew herself that she was in fact agreeing to his words.

"You are a hindrance." Sasuke said nonchalantly. "You caused that Aburame to be injured during that short mission, isn't it?"

Hinata looked away from him, not wanting to acknowledge his words.

"Your father was right. You don't deserve anything."

There was no more talking between the both of them right after Sasuke finished his last sentence. Hinata knew that if she were to continue talking to that Uchiha, she would definitely receive even more hurtful facts about her. Sasuke was right indeed. She was just a coward; she did not want to admit to everything.

Sasuke turned to look at her; she sat there quietly, her eyes half closed. He knew he hit her right on the spot. He mentally shrugged and returned back to his kotatsu and watched the sun. It was still far from sunset, which only meant that the Hyuuga still had to stay with him for quite some time. The snow had gotten lighter ever since the day he threatened to kill her.

It had been weeks since the last time they briefly shared a conversation. She did attempt to initiate a few but he simply ignored every single one of the, to the point where she decided to give up. It was only when Naruto came then he would reply some of her questions or that blonde idiot would go all over saying he was a mean ass for being so rude to Hinata.

His thoughts immediately cut off by the knocking on the door. He stood up and made his way towards the wooden door, thinking who would it be for he knew it would not be the loud dobe because there would not even be knocking he would simply just barged into his apartment.

He opened the door slowly, only to be greeted by a pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura," he opened the door wider for her to enter.

"Sasuke-kun, " a smile was plastered on her face. " How are you? I've bought some tomatoes for you."

"Thanks."

The two female then shared their greetings together and Sakura started her stories telling. She never stopped talking. She then started sniveling about her recent mission and Hinata seemed to be paying her full attention by consistently nodding her head even though some of her stories were repeated twice.

Hinata was a good listener.

"Ne Sasuke-kun." Sakura made her way towards him and sat beside him. "I heard from Tsunade-sama that you might get a mission."

Sasuke glanced at her before shrugging it off. "That woman trusts me?"

Sakura shrugged. "I overheard her conversation. Would you take it?"

"Depends on what the mission is." Sasuke replied while having his eyes close. "Now shut up if you've nothing more to say."

Sakura lightly punched him in his arms. Everyone knew that Sakura once had a crazy big crush on the Uchiha. She mentioned it a couple of times that the feeling she had for him now was simply just her good comrade that she could not bear to lose and nothing more than that. Hinata still wondered how she got over her crazy crush and hoped one day she would be able to get over Naruto just like Sakura.

When she finally left, Hinata decided to make tea for the both of them. She opened the cupboard where she had placed her tea and realized that the sweet potatoes that she had given to him were gone.

"I ate those sweet potatoes." It was as if the Uchiha had just read her mind.

Hinata turned to look at the Uchiha, her face filled with confusion with the fact that the Uchiha had finally talked to her frist and taken sweet potatoes when everybody knew he hated sweet things. She blinked a few times, trying to absorb as much as she could about that current situation that the Uchiha was perhaps waiting for a reply from her.

"Are they sweet?"

Sasuke nodded.

He drank the tea she made and when it was time for her to go, he stood up this time round to send her off. "Bring some sweet potatoes next time."

Hinata nodded her head slowly, still confused.

"Hai," she mumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be training tomorrow." Sasuke said offhandedly, his eyes focusing on her.

It took a few seconds for Hinata to process his words. "Alright," she nodded. "I'll just drop by to place those sweet potatoes."

"As you wish."

She bid her goodbye before exiting his apartment. The winter was ending soon and the cold was tolerable at the moment. Her oversize jacket was enough to keep her warm. She placed her hands into the pockets of her jacket and made her way home, only to realize half way through that Sasuke had actually called her to train with him tomorrow.

The Uchiha was never direct. He always beat around the bushes. Hinata could not help but let out a soft sigh and looked back towards the seemingly disappearing building where he was staying.

"Telling me to speak my own mind and you don't."

* * *

AU: another update! do review and tell me how is it! been so busy these few weeks with project and writing sasuhina fanfics simply just lighten up the load on my shoulder.. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Because.**

"I don't quite get it." Kiba snapped with his arms folded. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Why would they want to send you? Why not others?"

The female Hyuuga patted the dog and shrugged in unison with Shino. "Tsunade called me in earlier today and told me about the mission."

"It's weird that she is sending you there alone. Without anyone."

Kiba nodded. "This isn't right. I need to talk to the Hokage."

"Maybe she's sending someone to join me. This mission isn't going to start immediately."

"But this mission have you to be away for some time." Shino added in.

"It's a mission." Hinata shrugged. "I'll do it."

"Did Tsunade-sama said anything else about the mission?"

"She said she will update me about it and told me to prepare." Hinata chuckled. "It's going to be okay."

"What about you looking after the Uchiha?" Kiba.

Hinata merely shrugged. "Tsunade-sama told me that I do not have to visit him as much as before. The villagers and everyone have seemed to be accepting him. I guess there will be someone taking over my place once I'm away for missions."

"You didn't ask for more information?"

"No," Hinata shook her head. "I can do it, it's okay," She cheered a little, hoping to assure her two worried teammates.

"Not when no information was given and you don't even know who you're going with." Kiba rolled his eyes. "What is she thinking?"

Hinata had no idea either. She was called in earlier of the day and was given a notice that she was going on a mission and had to be away from the village for some time. She knew she had to take this mission up even though her comrades were rather objecting her to do it. Her father recently seemed to be acknowledging how she had actually improved and she did not want to let it lose just like this.

She had worked hard for her father's acknowledgment. If the Uchiha knew about this, he would definitely start calling her weak and how stubborn she was to do everything when no one even cared. She hated how he would always demoralized her out of the blue or discouraged her from doing anything. It was like as if he was acting like an overly jealous person trying to bring someone down.

Realizing that she was at the training ground, she plopped herself down on the ground. Her back immediately turned cold upon coming in contact with the thin layer of snow. Winter was ending soon and that memory of the Uchiha threatening her and telling her off during first snowfall was still lingering in her mind.

She had to admit that sometimes, the Uchiha's aura was indeed scary and powerful. She had never met someone like him and had completely no idea how to approach him in the first place. However, Hinata could confidently admit that she was not afraid of the Uchiha and simply hoped that he would be just a little nicer sometimes.

Now that the villagers was used to the Uchiha's presence, Hinata did not have to visit him 7 days a week. He could wander around on his own and train though she knew that Anbus were still hiding themselves among the trees.

It was good in fact. Hinata was tired from looking after him.

She laid there for a couple of hours, enjoying the perfect coldness that hits her every now and then. She had subconsciously fallen asleep while waiting for the Uchiha and when she woke up, she realized that the sun had long set and he was still nowhere to be seen.

Maybe she had misinterpreted his words.

She felt a strong gush of embarrassment rushed over her. She was never in the first place worthy enough to have a fair sparring with the Sharingan user. She probably could not even last for 10 seconds on the field with him.

A soft sigh escaped from her lips and she covered her face with snow. _What am I even thinking? _She thought.

The Uchiha words never left her mind. She never got how he knew so much about her but she assumed that it was his Sharingan that was doing the job for him. She knew that some of what he said was true and even though she did not want to admit it, she had tried many ways to change it and be someone stronger, like Sakura.

She was working hard.

_Why does Uchiha-san hate me so much?_

She turned her body a little, so that she could rest her head on her arm. It wasn't that cold that night but she felt like she was drifting off to sleep again. Her breath became a little drier and her attempt to keep her eyes open was in vain.

She took in a deep breath; cold air immediately rushed to her lungs, causing her to feel uncomfortable. She fought the urge to fall asleep and pushed herself up slowly to a seating position.

She tried to stand up but fell back down instead. Her legs were cold and stiff. _If anyone found me here and report back to father, I'll be seen as weak again._ She stood up again, successfully this time round and headed towards a tree for a short rest.

She felt cold. Her eyes were closing again when she sat herself down, her back leaning against the tree and she laid her head back, eyes focusing on the grey sky through the silhouette of snow covered branches.

She thought she saw someone sitting on one of the branches but before she could think of anything else, she had drifted off to sleep again.

Sasuke watched as the blue head made her way towards the tree he was resting on. Her hand on her chest as she dropped herself on the ground, panting or somewhat looked like she was. She dropped her head so that her eyes were currently facing the sky and for a brief moment, the Uchiha thought that her eyes looked beautiful with the snow.

She was staring at him for a few seconds and before she did anything else, her eyes closed and her entire body fell to one side.

The Uchiha was not concerned about helping the female Hyuuga. He stared at her unconscious body from above, his eyes not wondering off even for a mere second. She was always getting on his nerves with her stubbornness and her tender heart. She was too naïve, and pure.

She trusted everyone said even when he himself, an ex missing nin who had taken the lives of hundred told her to meet him at the training ground, she came with her guard down and simply slept all the way through on the thin layer of snow covered ground while waiting for him.

She would get herself killed even before the cold could do.

Sasuke could never understand the unconscious woman right below him. She was not meant to be a ninja. She was not cut for it. The only thing that allowed her to be one was mainly her bloodline limit, the Byakugan. She should be staying at home and make tea instead of battling herself out there.

He jumped off the branch and landed straight in front of her. He stared at her for a few seconds before squatting down and pushed the pool of hair away from her face to get a clearer view of it. She was paler than other girls but compared to them, she definitely had her unique features that made her stood out of everyone and made him actually noticed that she was, indeed, beautiful in some sort of way that he could not describe.

He never noticed it when she was with him almost every single day, and he knew that if she was to be left here to die, there was bound to be someone else to take over her mission to look after him.

Then, he found himself carrying the female Hyuuga up and threw her on his back, unknowing what to do next; should he bring her back to the Hyuuga estate and probably all the Hyuugas deemed him as the culprit or let her rest at his apartment so that everyone would think that she had fallen asleep instead.

Sasuke was never a person who would care about how others think so when he had decided to take her to his apartment instead, he stopped briefly to think twice, only to reassure himself that he was too lazy to explain he had a fainted Hyuuga heiress on his back and did not want to end up having to do some stupid community work for Konoha because of failure to convince the Hyuuga leader that he had complete no intention on harming the female Hyuuga.

Her head rested itself on his left shoulder as her arms hung loosely around his neck. She was definitely slightly heavier than what he thought. He would have just left her there to die but he did not because he would prefer someone quiet like her to be the one to look after him.

He could feel her moving. Her head was moving lightly, trying to find a comfortable position to rest her head.

"My shoulder isn't your pillow," his nonchalant voice gave away his identity.

"U-Uchiha-san?" Her voice was soft and trembling.

"What," his seemingly question turned into a short one word sentence.

"I thought it was s-someone from m-my family…"

"Don't say anything, you're seriously a burden."

She nodded her head so lightly, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me,"

"W-Why?"

There was a brief moment of silence before his voice was heard again, "Just because."

* * *

AU: thanks for the reviews. all of them are lovely :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Because.**

AN: OLAH, updated within a week is a great great accomplishment for me oh my lord I can't believe it... Hope you guys will like it and I do recently created a tumblr page for sasuhina and as you've realised, I've changed my pen name. I just thought that it would be nice to have something new I mean I was literally away for like a year so coming back again makes me want to have something new. My tumblr page can be found on my fanfic profile page!

Thanks and do reviews about it! :)

* * *

Hinata glanced over at Sasuke; her vocal chords seemed to have lost its function to speak.

"Are you going to take it, or not?" Sasuke asked, with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"I…" She paused, unsure about her choice.

"Your father knew about this and we couldn't think of a better candidate besides you," Tsunade said.

Hinata felt a knot in her stomach. It was not like she didn't want to travel to somewhere far. Her minor injury from training with her cousin had fully recovered and she wanted something more than simply just taking care of the Uchiha. She would accept all kind of mission but having a solo mission with Sasuke was just a different thing.

"Why w-would I be the b-better candidate?" Her stuttering was back, a usual nervous habit of hers.

"As you all know, there's a new association. The sound village had asked for our assistance to investigate about them. No one knows or sees them before. Your mission is to go over there, find out who they are by going undercover," Tsunade explained.

"But then again, w-why am I the b-better candidate?" Hinata asked politely again, realizing that her question was not answered.

"They are targeting those with a bloodline limit. Their purpose is to obtain the secrets behind them and there are a number of deaths and those are the ones that possessed the bloodline limit. Hinata, your Byakugan is one of those bloodline limits they are trying to obtain," the Hokage stopped and looked at the Uchiha. "You're to protect the Hyuuga."

"Not afraid that I may collaborate with them?" Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

Tsunade laughed, "I don't think an Uchiha will join an association with people that are useless to him."

Sasuke lifted his eyes and smirked before rolling his eyes and looked away from her. "They want my Sharingan too?"

Sasuke never had a mission for years. When he was told that the Hokage wanted to see him, he thought that he was going to get punished for accidentally destroying one of the trees that was near the training ground.

Then when he realized that he had to go on a mission with that stubborn Hyuuga, he couldn't help but to feel annoyed and angry at that moment. After all, the Hokage still did not trust him so why bother asking him to take on a mission. And, she had to send someone that was always getting on his nerves with whatever she did or was going to do.

The Hokage shrugged, "Who knows. Sharingan and Byakugan together sounds pretty good to me."

The Hokage had asked for them in the middle of the night. At first, Hinata thought that it would be just she alone but knew instantly that she was wrong when she entered the Hokage's room with the Uchiha, along with the busty woman and her secretary, waiting for her.

She was confused.

The mission was not what she had expected.

It was different this time round because she had to go with the Uchiha and only him.

The Uchiha was someone you could never understand. He had built walls that only Naruto had broken down but not fully. He still had his own secretive side that nobody knew except for he himself.

Hinata would gladly accept the mission if the partner she was going to go with wasn't Sasuke

They would not communicate.

"Okay."

Yet, she accepted it. _I hope this is going to be okay._

The both of them exited the room silently. Sasuke walked ahead of her, leaving the blue head at the back and looking towards his back view, thinking of ways she could approach him without being an annoyance. Then she realized that no matter how she tried, it would never work out because in the first place, the Uchiha did not like her at all.

They split ways once they were out of the tower. She watched as he became smaller and smaller. Maybe if she wasn't that weak, Sasuke would have like her even if it's just a little bit.

She closed her eyes; her head was hurting from everything negative.

Realizing that she was in front of the academy, she watched as the new batch of students stood outside the academy, some not wanting to let go of their parent's hands while some walked in confidently with their chest up and pumping fists in the air, announcing that they would be the next Hokage.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over her, reminding her of those good old days where everyone was just a kid. Going to the academy was the favorite thing for her during the weekdays.

She smiled a little to herself; her cheeks turning a little redder with the thought of the loud blonde came to her mind.

Those days were pleasant. Learning and training together was something everyone missed. No scary missions that could take their life away or love issues that could not work out or having to go on a mission with someone he or she was trying to avoid.

"Hinata-chan," his bubbly voice made her turned around immediately.

"N-Naruto-kun," she greeted, a smile adorned her face.

"I heard that you're going on a mission with that teme," Naruto said.

She nodded. "Yes, I h-hope Uchiha-san is o-okay with this. He s-seemed a little annoyed when accepting the m-mission."

Naruto laughed. She blushed. "He's always like this. He hates going on mission with girls that's why!"

"I hope so," was all she could say.

"He told me it's about bloodline limits. You have to be careful when you're away," his hands placed on her shoulder, giving her a sense of security as she played with the hem of her jacket.

"T-Thank you!"

He grinned.

She smiled, admiring how strong he had grown and how handsome he had became over the years. Naruto was still that cheeky little troublemaker except for the fact that he had grown to be more mature. He was still the same boy that had stole her heart right from the beginning she entered the academy. He hadn't change at all and her heart still beat around whenever he was with her.

"N-Naruto-kun, would you l-like some ramen t-together?" She asked shyly.

He then pulled a long face, "You should have ask me earlier! I've a date with Sakura, maybe next time,"

Her smile dropped a little, "it's okay, m-maybe next t-time."

"When you're back from your mission, I'll go to the Ichiraku with you! It's a promise,"with that, he bid his goodbyes and left.

She lowered her gaze, her face flushing red and her mind exploding from crazy lovey thoughts. Naruto had made a promise with her and everyone knew that he wouldn't break promises. Her heart fluttered as she nodded her head "O-Okay," she nodded and let out a soft laugh. "I'll see you a-around then."

Hinata watched as the back view of the one she loved disappearing into the buildings. She smiled, dropping her shoulders at the same time, feeling relief and happy at the same time that she stood a chance with him.

Watching the kids running around, showing off their skills just reminded her of everything from the past. Her blinked deliberately slow; taking in the nostalgia that was hitting her and only to realize that attending the academy was way better than anything else. She was exhausted from taking care of the Uchiha to finding ways to have her father's acknowledgment.

And the duck butt boy never once stopped with his mean words.

She then felt his presence with the thought of him. His strong chakra was something she had got used to. She could feel it coming closer to her every second so she picked up her pace, not wanting to face him.

She had been trying to avoid him for days and showing up in his apartment only to hide in the bathroom or the kitchen. Right after that strange event that happened during winter that had left her feeling so awkward with his presence, it was the first time she had heard his voice when receiving the mission earlier on the day.

"Hyuuga," his deep voice caused her to stop abruptly.

She lowered her head when she felt his presence next to her.

"Are you sure about the mission?"

Hinata nodded her head slowly. As much as she did not want to go on a solo mission with the Uchiha as her chaperon, she kenw she had to. To avoid being a weakling in front of her father's eyes.

"Without your Byakugan, you will not even be able to become a ninja."

Hinata lifted her head a little to look him. She sighed softly, trying to calm the fire that was boiling within her. The Uchiha never stopped demoralizing her. He said words that hurt her so much but she had chosen to ignore every single one of them because she thought she would not spend any time with him besides the time she was looking after him.

However, not now.

Not when she had to attend a mission with him following her every day and she probably had to face him for the next couple of months. She did not want to have those harsh words to be shooting at her every single day.

"Uchiha-san, w-will you please s-stop saying things to m-me?" Her voice was shaky but she was trying her very best not to scream.

"I'm stating the fact," he replied nonchalantly. "You could even have yourself killed. That woman told me to protect you, but I won't sacrifice myself to save your life. You're not worth it."

Hinata bit her lips, not wanting to scream at him. She shook it off and walked away, ignoring his words and hoping that he would not follow her because she knew she could just explode any time.

"You're escaping, _again._"

His words were never once nice. It was always hurting her no matter how she tried to change the meaning of his indirect words.

She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes were getting teary.

"Don't go for that mission," he said softly and she caught it.

"I can handle it. I don't need you to be my bodyguard," she said.

The Uchiha tucked his hands into the side pockets of his pants and looked at her lazily. She was annoying. Her stubbornness could definitely get her killed anytime.

"Listen Hyuuga, you will get yourself killed. You will have your eyes dug out and you'll be blind. We both require our eyes and I know how painful it is to live in a world of darkness and with the thought of losing the only thing that my parents gave it to me. So stop being such a stubborn princess."

"I will take it," her voice was a little louder. "I can handle it and I want to take it. No one can tell me whether should I take that mission or not, not even you!"

Hinata was on the brink of disaster. Her facial expressions clearly showed anger, fear and displeasure.

"You are going to get yourself kill. I can assure you that."

"I can handle it," she was shaking from anger.

She raised her fist and charged it forwards towards the Uchiha. Her emotional state sought for physical expression. When he caught her fist easily, she raised her leg, aiming towards his head while using his grip as her balance.

He avoided it and let her go before activating his Sharingan. He was taken aback with the fact that the timid female Hyuuga he had known was picking a fight with him when it was definitely a clear situation where he could simply crush her within seconds. Gave him a minute and she wouldn't survive. It was a clear lose match for Hinata so what gave her the courage to start a fight with him?

"I know what I want," Hinata activated her Byakugan and she got into her stance.

Her normally calm and peaceful demeanour slowly changed and her perpetual happy features were consumed by rage and anger. Her fist closed tightly with her eyes shooting daggers at him, daring him to say another hurtful remarks of his to her.

A foggy memory appeared in his mind, reminding himself of how a 13 year old him attempted to fight his older brother right after the Chunnin exams given only those pathetic skills. Then he realised it was the anger that had taken over him. The thought of losing the fight with his brother back then never crossed his mind; all he aimed for was to land a hit on him and injured him.

When Sasuke's eyes met hers, he knew how she felt at the moment but one thing about Hinata was that she was rarely angry and Sasuke found it rather amusing.

"Your stubbornness will get yourself killed."

"It doesn't matter."

"Stubborn princess," he grunted to himself before throwing a few kunais towards her direction.

She easily avoided it and charged forward, ignoring the fact that she was definitely not worth to be his opponent. Her mind was filled with anger, which she wanted to let it out through physical terms.

She jumped from one stance to another, looking for a chance to hit the Uchiha. Her hand flat surrounded by visible blue chakra and charged it directly towards his ribs when she saw an opening. Upon successfully hitting the Uchiha, she received a punch in the guts, causing her to fall back, only to return back to her stance immediately.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura's voice was heard and Hinata could feel her chakra. She held her guard up, eyes locking on the Uchiha.

"Stop!"

Hinata rarely ignored someone's request but as for this time, it was different. She wanted to end her anger on that particular duck butt.

He charged towards her, kunais in between fingers and within a split second, it was all released. If it wasn't for her Byakugan, Hinata could have died with one of the kunai hitting her directly at her vital points.

The Uchiha was serious. He wanted to kill.

"Stop!"

The ground where they were standing on started cracking and within seconds, a tree dropped right in between them, separating them.

Children were staring at the both them, all in awe and curious about a fight between a Sharingan and Byakugan user.

She dropped her hands and stared at the Uchiha, only to remember that she had managed to hit him on the right side of his ribs with her gentle fist. He showed no pain, as he stood straight, Sharingan deactivated and looked at her.

"Why are you two fighting?" Sakura asked, impatiently as she stood beside Sasuke.

Naruto and her teammates as well as others Shikamaru entered the scene as they looked at both the Hyuuga and Uchiha.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata and Sasuke-kun were fighting. I stopped them," Sakura explained as she made her way towards Hinata. "What happened?"

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru yawned. "You guys better clean up the mess you made."

Hinata simply shook her head, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kiba asked as he frowned.

"So be it," Sasuke said out of the blue. "You don't deserve to live."

Once he finished his words, he leaped off.

"Watch your words!" Naruto screamed towards the direction Sasuke leaped off.

Hinata did not realise that she was injured only when a sharp pain passed through her entire body from her abdomen. She was bleeding and her jacket was stained.

"Hinata, are you sure you're okay?" Shino.

Hinata nodded.

"Why are you fighting with Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata shook her head slowly. Her anger had ceased down. She rarely showed her anger or displeasure while most of the time, being the usual polite Hinata who showed no courage to answer back so she was shocked when her anger within her exploded and had used fighting to cease the anger in her.

"Sometimes Sasuke-kun can be a little mean with his words," Sakura added in softly as she placed her arms around Hinata's shoulder. "But it's just in him."

The way he mocked her, underestimated her and discouraged her was hurtful and annoying. Now that her anger had ceased, she mentally took a deep breath in. It wasn't like she never tried to ignore his words and pretend nothing was said. She gave him chances, hoping that he would realize how uncomfortable she was with his words.

She had tried ways to avoid him, to prevent any outburst of tears or anger from his words. Taking the longer route home so that she wouldn't pass by his apartment. Training at home to avoid seeing him at the training grounds and even to the point where she thought of avoiding her long time crush just to avoid any chances of seeing the Uchiha.

She never understood his words. She never will.

Hinata bit her lips, thinking back of his words and how he said it to her; only to blink deliberately slow as she thought again about the way he said things to her. His expression held no disdain and everyone knew how mean the Uchiha could go and most of the times, the way he put his words was how the way he, in his own strange ways of beating around the bushes.

Maybe what the Uchiha said wasn't exactly what he wanted to say.

She then looked at the direction where he had taken off before returning a smile to everyone, "Nothing. Uchiha-san just likes to complicate the things he wants to say."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Because.**

AN: having the best job ever. I mean I get paid for writing fanfic of Sasuke and Hinata? haha the restaurant I'm working at has some really poor business and I don't understand why it hasn't closed down yet... anyway I've a new story it's my attempt on cute and fluffy sasuhina so do check it out!

Thanks and do reviews :)

* * *

"Why did you even get into a fight with the mighty Uchiha?" Ino asked while laughing as she treated the wound that Sasuke had given to her earlier on.

Hinata kept mum. She regretted it.

"Is he annoying?"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm the one that's annoying him."

Ino chuckled and wiped her hands, "I don't think our Hinata went all crazy over Sasuke-kun. So what did you do to annoy him?"

Hinata shrugged.

She never got why the Uchiha hated her so much.

"I guess whatever I do annoy him," Hinata mumbled as she played with her jacket. "It's hard to understand Uchiha-san. I don't think anyone is able to."

"Naruto did," Ino smiled. "Not that I'm boasting but base on the years that I have been stalking him, Sasuke-kun is someone that hides his feelings and shows cares and concern in a different way."

"What do you mean?"

"He's never straightforward. He likes to complicate his words and leaves people to either think about it thoroughly or assumes that he is a heartless jerk," Ino lifted her eyes and looked at Hinata. "I guess this is the reason you got into a fight with him, am I right?"

Hinata nodded, "I'm trying to understand him but the walls he built are endless and I can't do anything besides figuring everything out myself."

"Take some time. Sasuke-kun might already be opening up to you, or else why would he even starts a conversation with you in the first place?"

A small smile spread across the blue head's face, adorning it, "I hope so."

"Here, an apple keeps the doctor away," Hinata caught the apple from Ino and thanked her before exiting the room.

His words to her meant something else that Hinata did not think of. Guilt and embarrassment washed over her with the thought of her wronging the Uchiha. Maybe if she were to be like Ino, willing to figure every thing out and understanding Sasuke more, things wouldn't have ended up so badly in the beginning.

Maybe if she had willing to put in a little more effort, things could have been pleasant.

The thought of the fight between the both of them flashed in her mind again, reminding her of how his kunai wasn't meant to hit her vital points but everything was made to look like he wanted her life. She cringed a little when she remembered the gentle fist that had hit him on the right of his ribs.

Then, she realized he allowed her to.

How could she be able to hit the Uchiha? He could have taken her down within seconds but he didn't. She wasn't sure what were his reasons behind it but at least she knew that his words to her were meant for her to grow stronger.

"Fuck, I didn't know it would be this bad."

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice cursing. She looked through the little opening and when her eyes lay upon the duck butt, something in her told her that she had to do something to make it up for him.

She pushed open the door silently, her eyes not leaving the Uchiha as she watched him sat there silently, one of his hand placed against his right ribs and arching his back just a little.

"Hinata?" Naruto was with him.

She bowed a little as she entered the room with her perpetual blush. The air reeked of alcohol and antiseptic.

"We were just talking about you," Naruto grinned. "Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded.

"He has been complaining about you all this time while waiting for Sakura," Naruto continued. "But I still don't get what happened between you two."

"Shut it dobe, you're just dumb." Sasuke looked up and studied the Hyuuga slowly. Her face showed remorse and apologetic. When their eyes met again, she apologized.

Hinata lowered her head, "I'm s-sorry."

"Save it."

"Be nice, she's apologizing," Naruto jumped off the table. "I…" he paused and looked over to Hinata. "I'll find Sakura."

Once the loud blonde was out, leaving just the two of them in the cold room, Hinata made her way towards the cold hard chair and sat on it, her eyes not once met his.

He coughed. "What are you still doing here?"

"To a-apologize," She played with the hem of her jacket, her voice a little shaky due to her nervousness around him.

"I said save it."

"I think U-Uchiha-san is right. I'm stubborn and weak and I'm wrong for starting a fight with you."

"Is any of your family members coming here to kill me for injuring you?"

She stood up and placed the apple on the table, apologizing again only to realize a few seconds later that it was just the Uchiha's way of asking was she okay.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Can I stay here for a while?"

Sasuke nodded without looking at her. He moved a little, making sure that his action was obvious enough that he wanted her to sit beside him on the bed. Hinata abided.

"Thank you, anyways," Hinata mumbled.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke replied. He tried turning himself, only to let out a soft grunt at the sharp pain coming from his ribs. The gentle fist of the Hyuuga was not in any way gentle at all.

"Is it painful?" Hinata hopped off the bed, her head lowering as she insisted to check on the wound she had given to him.

Her hair neatly tucked behind her ears while few loose strands dropping over her face, hiding her expression. He felt a sudden rush of adrenaline through his body and his stomach was all up in loose knots. He thought it was the effect of the gentle fist and thus, shrugging it off.

"Not really," he mumbled.

Sasuke was thankful that she stayed silent while using her chakra to heal his wounded ribs. The silence between them was nice and he could hear her faint heartbeat beating. He felt like as if they were connected. It was calm, peaceful and pleasing to the ears.

It was different from any other girls when they were near him.

He could feel her chakra around him, flowing into his body and while her eyes were not looking at him, he took the chance to stare at her for a few seconds, only to realize that her eyes weren't actually pure white. Her brows knitted together, focusing on healing him with her lips dry and parted a little. She was like a piece of art that had gone a little wrong, but was still beautiful enough to submit it.

"I'll pass you my clan's medical oil so that you can apply on your wound. It helps a lot and you will be fine before we leave for our mission," she said, the straight line on her face curved into a smile with her cheeks turning a little red.

He almost smiled, too.

"Thanks."

"Uchiha-san," the way she said his name was different from everyone. "I'm thinking that if you did n-not want to take up the mission, I can tell Hokage-sama about it."

Why was she bringing the mission up again?

"I'm fine with it. If you preferred someone else to go with you, you can tell that woman."

She shook her head, "I'm okay with Uchiha-san."

"I won't sacrifice my life for yours."

She nodded, "I won't allow you to do it even if you intended to."

For some reason, she was blushing again but since when she doesn't? She was hard to understand. She was quiet and stayed a low profile unlike Sakura or other girls he knew. She never talked much during gathering and only listened to others as they sniveled about their life goals and missions or even their relationship issues.

The fact that they only met solely because she was tasked to look after him made him had no intention of knowing her or even communicating with her; he had no time for weakling.

Yet, he got used to her presence subconsciously and short conversations would come up; it was nice.

"Hyuuga," he looked at her. "Do you need help in training?"

She looked at him, her smile was unsure. "You mean by training together?"

Sasuke looked away, wondering did she get the wrong idea again.

"I didn't say that you're weak or anything. I'm just wondering if you needed help, I can help you but that doesn't mean you're weak."

Hinata tilted her head a little, slightly confused with the fact that the Uchiha was trying to explain himself with his words, which was something he never did before and that sight of him, with his words coming out fast and repetition of sentence was, rather, to Hinata, amusing.

She smiled, shaking her head and rejected his offer politely.

"I'll go back and take the medical oil for you," she said, "You can ask Sakura for help if you need anything."

Sasuke's eyes studied her side view as she made her way towards the door. Her pale skin always gave him the idea that she was sick and if her perpetual blush wasn't there with her all the time, she could have been mistaken as a walking corpse.

"You don't have to," he lifted both his legs off the ground and up to the bed before lying back slowly. "I can manage."

He could still feel her chakra so he turned around, his back facing her and closed his eyes, hoping to shut everything out.

He was afraid that he might get dwell into the world of problematic love relationships. He did not want to. Especially someone like the Hyuuga; she was in love with that number one hyperactive ninja.

His curse was still bothering him.

"Hai," she replied softly. "Uchiha-san, earlier on, you allowed me to injure you."

He opened his eyes slightly.

"I don't think it's possible for me to land a hand on Uchiha-san. Is there a reason why?"

Strangely, he wasn't surprise with her question at all.

He closed his eyes again, not wanting to think about anything else. He just wanted to sleep. To forget about the pain he was feeling from his ribs and just wondered about what could love possibly do good for him.

"Just because," he replied before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
